


Mother's Day

by Nina_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Mother's Day, Parents love, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Mother's Day 2004





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry if I make you cry.  
> Oh and although I am not British I used the British date for mother's day as opposed to the American one that is today. So don't forget to tell your mothers you love them even if you aren't in America. (Also say thank you to the single dads that have to raise their kids alone, they have to play dad and mom rolls.)

Sunday the 21th of March 2004

Holding a small bundle in his arms Harry J. Potter made his way through the streets of Godric’s Hollow until he made it to the small church. He made his way to the back and found the headstone with his parents' name on it. He sat down and looked at his little bundle.

“Hello Mum Dad, I would have brought him sooner but its been quite cold and Ginny wouldn’t let me take him out. This is your grandson, Jame Sirius Potter. He was born nearly 3 and a half kilograms and about 45 centimetres long. He has our eyes Mum and our hair Dad.” He stopped as his voice caught. He was holding back his tears. “I didn’t get it, I couldn’t understand, but I get it know. I would die for him. In an instant. I don’t want to miss a second of his life but I would do anything for him.” Harry was looking down at his son. As he let a tear fall. James looked up at him and smiled as he went to grab his fathers glasses. “Thank you, Mum and Dad, for what you sacrificed for me. Happy Mother's Day Mum.” Harry stayed for another minute before he went back home and made Ginny her first of many Mother's Day breakfasts.


End file.
